AT-AT/Original
A hard to maneuver heavy walking behemoth, the AT-AT (All Terrain Armored Transport) is only available to the Empire. The heavy laser cannons are capable of destroying most infantry and turrets in one shot. The AT-AT is capable of taking down virtually every threat put up against it, even turrets. It's small laser cannons can take out a turret in three hits. The only thing on the map that poses a direct threat to the AT-AT is the Snowspeeder. However, even the snowspeeder can be disregarded if a proper pilot is at the controls of the AT-AT. For a snowspeeder to take you down, they must circle you three times once they have attached the tow cable. The only way you can prevent this is by walking close to the other AT-AT, or by blasting the snowspeeder every time he passes in front of your gun envelope. A good way to win the game quick is to maneuver your AT-AT into position to remain moving but still engaging the rebel shield generator. Once the generator is out, move the AT-AT right up to the rebel hanger entrance. It you park it right, the snowspeeders will crash into it coming out of the hanger and you will spawn troops at their door. Weak Point The AT-AT easily earns the title of toughest vehicle in the entire game. Its armor is incredibly durable, and its elevation from the battlefield provides a unique vantage point for unparalleled carnage. When faced with an enemy AT-AT, your best bet is to hope it doesn't notice you. Due to its large size and slow speed, it will often have to fire from a distance. This is the main weakness: unless it uses its particle cannons (which have splash damage), it is frequently difficult to hit moving infantry, and even harder to hit Airspeeders. Nonetheless, even a circling Airspeeder poses little threat: the AT-AT can reposition itself (albeit slowly) so that an airspeeder circling unawares will crash into the AT-AT's hull with litte damage done to the walker. Another helpful fact is that the walker will crush allies spawning beneath it if it moves, even if friendly fire is disabled. Thus, the operator of the AT-AT can unwittingly destroy more friendlies than enemies, depending on his skill. If you have a death wish, you can try to take down one of these babies without a speeder. Don't even remotely consider using grenades or mines: it's not susceptible to either. Your only hope as an infantry is the heavy-class's rocket launcher. The critical hit on this vehicle can be achieved by hitting the neck, which is surprisingly difficult. Not only does one have to run a long ways through enemy fire, but the walker will also tend to turn a lot to conceal this flaw. Some claim that this is an easy task to acclimate to, and can be rewarding, since the critical point is larger than on any other vehicle. Mines can also be used. Place them in front of the AT-AT's feet. But, sometimes if it steps close to the mine and it attaches to its foot and explodes, it will remove about one third of its life! Be careful though, because if you place the mines too close they will explode instantly. This mine trick will also work with AT-STs (but it takes one explosion of the mine to destroy it). So, if you place all the mines you have in front of the AT-AT's path they might do the trick (but, not too close). One way to know if the AT-AT is defeated, you will hear an explosion, then the AT-AT will stop moving, then it will start falling over. When shooting any target big or small, you want to use the scope, and you want to shoot in front of the enemy's path. Maps *Hoth: Echo Base *Rhen Var: Harbour Links *Back to Vehicles